duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Duolingo Wiki:Archive/How to transfer a translated document to a wiki
The following are instructions for transferring a translated document from Immersion to a wiki, such as Wikipedia or Wikinews. This guide is intended for wikis that use MediaWiki, though similar instructions may also work for other wikis. This guide uses Wikipedia URLs for its examples. Similar instructions will also work for many other sites such as Wikinews, Wikibooks, etc. In these cases, simply substitute the relevant part of the URL in the instructions, e.g. use en.wikinews.org instead of en.wikipedia.org. Before transferring a translated document from Immersion to a wiki, please be sure to read and understand the Duolingo Terms and Conditions of Service, the terms under which the original document was licensed, and the terms under which you are allowed to contribute to the target wiki. Procedure #Follow the instructions in step 8 of the Immersion Navigation Guide] to download the translation from Duolingo. #Open the downloaded file in a text editor such as Notepad. #Go to the Wikipedia website of the language you want to post the translation to (e.g. https://en.wikipedia.org/ for English Wikipedia) and create an account by clicking the "Create account" link in the upper right corner of the page. #Read these guides: #*https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Your_first_article #*https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Translation #If there is already an article about the topic in the target language: Determine which parts of the Duolingo translation are not already present in the existing article and where they should go. Click the "Edit" tab in the upper right of the page near the search bar. Copy the above mentioned parts of the Duolingo translation to the appropriate places. #If there isn't already an article about the topic in the target language: Type the title you want to give the article into the Wikipedia search box and press enter. If the article already exists (with the same or different title), see the instructions above. Otherwise, look for the text The page "..." does not exist. and click on the red text corresponding to the title you entered. Click the link to create the article. In the edit area, type code:title, replacing code with the language code of the original article's language and title with the title of the article in that language. For example, if the original article was in Spanish and titled "Juan Antonio Ramírez", type es:Juan Antonio Ramírez. Then press enter twice. Copy the text of the Duolingo translation into the edit area. #Copy any relevant references from the original article: Open the original article (e.g. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Antonio_Ramírez ) in a separate browser tab or window. On the original article page, click the edit tab in the upper right of the page near the search bar (it will be labeled in the language of the article, e.g. "Editar" for a Spanish article). Each time you see ... in a part of the article that you've translated and copied into the target language article, copy it (including the and tags) to the corresponding place in the latter. For example, if the original article contains the text Mi perro tiene pulgas.El gato then its translation in the target language article should read My dog has fleas.The cat Translate any dates or other notes contained in references into the target language. Do not translate book titles, article titles, etc. #In the "Edit summary" text box under the target language article's edit area, type Added translation(s) by Duolingo from the original-language article. replacing original-language with the language of the original document (e.g. Spanish). #Before saving the article, press "Show preview" to make sure everything looks correct. #After checking the preview and making any needed corrections, press "Save page" to save the article. #Click the "Talk" tab at the upper left corner of the article. If the page doesn't already exist, create it; if it already exists, click the "Edit" tab. #Add the text Added translation(s) by Duolingo from the original-language article (url). ~~~~ replacing original-language with the language of the original document and url with the URL of the Duolingo article page. Then press "Save page". (Based on instructions provided by Duolingo user: Red_Rat_Writer) Category:User Created Guides